Exclusividad
by Ilusion-dark4
Summary: Que esperas para decirme quien te gusta? soy yo, no? soy yo, verdad? no puede haber nadie mas. advertencia Yaoi. Saigenos o SaitamaXGenos
Que tal a tod s, esta es la primera vez que subo un relato de estos doy.
Cuando los vi en la serie dije: es un crush, es un maldito crush y mi nueva pareja favorita.

Me puse a leer historias por ahi y La mayoria de los fics dejas a Genos como uke adorable y a Saitama, bueno, siendo Saitama.  
Vamos a modificar eso un poquito y mas porque escuche una cancion genial que le quedo como anillo al dedo a cualquiera de los 2 ~(OwO)~

【Kagamine Len】Junai Risutoreinto/Pure Love Restraint Sub. Español

Saitama(yandere)xGenos  
insinuacion de Sweet MaskXGenos (si tenia que poner el sacrificio para aliviar a un dios pagano)

Por ultimo los personajes de One Punch Man no son míos, sino seria mas que obvio lo que pasaria (inserte sonrisa marca chisere Cat)

si gustan, pasen tambien en mi cuenta **Ilusion-dark03** , pese a estar descontinuada, tiene buenos ficks que debo terminar T.T  
tambien mi cuenta en Wattpad como **DizzyVeel**

Disfruten :D  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De algo estaba seguro,  
Era uno de esos días de ocio que estaba mirando por la ventana, había poco viento al parecer, lo deducía porque las nubes se movían. una tenia forma de silla y ahora era un tejón. Dejo de ver el cielo relajándose con un discreto suspiro. Vaya semana, ha sido muy estresante: kaijis que derrotar y ahora resulta que tenia que hacer informes de sus actividades. De haber sabido que esto estaría pasando mejor hubiese rechazado la oferta de ser un nivel "B" pero ni modo.

Miro el reloj por 4 vez en 10 minutos, se estaba tardando mucho. Solo era una estúpida reunión de los niveles "S" nada extraordinario, de haber sabido que Genos se iba a tardar hubiese ido con el.

Se tiro en el piso aburrido, no tenia nada que hacer. El ciborg hizo el quehacer antes de irse dejando su pequeña casa impecable y con aroma a pino. El mayor ya había leído la mayoría de sus mangas sean shojo o con contenido hentai no le entretenían demasiado como cuando estaba con Genos.

 _Le gustaba discutir con el pequeñeces._ _  
Ponerse de acuerdo con las comidas._ _  
Ir de compras juntos._ _  
Joder incluso le gustaba que el menor estuviese estudiándolo para sus notas en la libreta que suele portar_.

Eso le daba cierto color a su vida.  
Sonrió de forma embelesada al pensar en el rubio, su andar serio y a veces infantil forma de ser. La devoción como solía hablarle y otras retarle sin perder el respeto.

Porque lo admitía, se sentía atraído hacia Genos. No sabia si era amor exactamente o solo un capricho, lo que si, era que lo quería para el nada mas.  
Al principio se reprochaba esos sentimientos. No era natural o normal. Se supone que debía estar con una linda chica, tener hijos, morir juntos y listo.

Pero el destino (y la autora) tenían otros planes. En vez de eso, llego Genos... le costo admitirlo pero era de las pocas personas que realmente tenían significado para el. Porque le conocía la peor parte de el y no lo juzgaba, es paciente y lo acompaña a muchas de sus locuras incluso cuando este ha terminado mal herido. Ninguna chica aguantaría el ritmo de vida tan desequilibrado que el tiene, tampoco su fuerza física; sin contar algunas excepciones.  
Se sienta en el piso estirándose y una vez mas mira el reloj. Se esta tardando. Odiaba los nuevos sentimientos que surgían al solo pensar en el rubio entre ellos era desagradable sensación de dependencia de tenerle cerca.

Alguna vez llego a preguntarse si se arrepentía de sentir lo que sea por Genos aunque eso le costara parte de su libertad.

 _Absolutamente no_

Frunce el seño levemente aburrido y molesto hasta que cae en cuenta algo.  
¿y si ataco un monstruo y daño a su alumno mientras el esta muy tranquilo? Sin demora enciende la televisión y empieza a buscar los canales de noticias para descartar la paranoia del paradero de su alumno. La ansiedad le estaba empezando a nublar la razon mientras cambiaba de canales rapidamente.

-Maestro, he llegado-la voz masculina y juvenil hizo eco en la cabeza de Saitama actuando como sedante, Relajándolo al instante y regresando a su indiferente personalidad responde al llamado mientras se pone de pie y va hacia la entrada principal, como si la crisis mental que tuvo jamas hubiese pasado.

Saitama lo vio este cargaba unas bolsas de mandado, por eso había tardado, sonrió para sus adentros, su querido Genos siempre tan considerado.  
-como te fue?-pregunto de forma monótona pero amable.  
-fue una perdida de tiempo-Genos respondió levemente fastidiado al recordar la reunión lleno de compañeros clase "S" quejándose por todo o haciendo cosas que no comprendía como "lindo lindo prisionero" que insistía en tocarle lo que sea. Para hacerle honor a la verdad, quería practicar y probar sus nuevos cañones contra el para alejarle.

-voy a preparar la cena Maestro-hizo una leve reverencia y fue a la cocina con todas las cosas.  
-¿le parece si cocino Curry con arroz?-pregunto dándole la espalda a Saitama. Mientras el ciborg se ponía su delantal y preparaba todo para cocinar felizmente ignorante que el calvo lo miraba desde el marco de la entrada de la cocina.

La mirada del mayor estaba cargada de ternura y una sonrisa ligera surgía de sus labios mirando a Genos, lo quería todo de el y ser todo también. Se había conformado tenerlo como alumno, al paso del tiempo, como compañero de cuarto y aliado de armas.

El rubio había hecho los avances introduciéndose a su vida a marchas forzadas, era justo que por su parte, tuviese el mismo impacto. Pero había optado en seducirlo de forma sutil.  
-me parece bien Genos-puso su mano en el hombro del mas joven y le hablo cerca del oído como si estuviese asomándose por curioso cuando en realidad quería ver alguna reacción del ciborg por su pequeña maniobra.  
Este se quedo quieto para decepción del héroe calvo y se alejo para ver un rato la tele.

Tenia que ser mas persuasivo en su trato con Genos. Suspiro levemente frustrado Aunque fuera un adulto joven, para Saitama es un niño aun, inteligente pero muy inocente en muchas cosas, quizá por eso sus atenciones no eran correspondidas como debieran.

Debía esforzarse mas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron unos dias y era jueves de descuentos en abarrotes en los supermercados algo que Saitama no podía perderse para nada en el mundo. Mientras buscaba unas cosas en el área de pastas secas, pensaba en lo que haría para la comida. Hace tiempo que no lo hacia, con su inquilino viviendo con el se había vuelto flojo en ese aspecto y porque le gustaba verlo cocinar con el lindo delantal rosa.

Hablando de, En ese pasillo ve un delantal blanco con lavanda en detalles finos colgado descuidadamente en un estante. Le pareció bonito y se vería mejor en Genos. Vio el precio y para su suerte estaba en oferta, lo toma y continua con sus compras.  
Sale del mercadillo animado por su botín y la nueva adquisición para su alumno. ¿Ahora que recordaba porque no lo había acompañado el rubio? Mira el cielo recordando, había días que odiaba su falta de atención.

-emmm... dijo que tenia una misión con la asociación-continua caminando mas relajado con sus compras en mano, no tenia mucha prisa en llegar a casa, el dia estaba agradable además le ayudaba a darle ideas de que hacer para que su cibernetico amigo le hiciera caso de la otra forma. Hasta que logra ver al rabillo del ojo, justo al otro lado de la calle a sentido contrario de su ruta una cabellera rubia muy particular acompañada de otra de color azul celeste.  
-¿Qué hace Genos aquí? ¿no se supone que esta en una mision?-no era posible confundirse, su vista es por demás excelente, conocía demasiado bien el físico de su alumno, como para asegurar que era el.

la idea de saber que hacia ahí le causaba curiosidad. Eso y que no tiene algo mejor que hacer, comienza a seguirlo.  
Pero se conocía muy bien. Estaba enmascarando su preocupación de verle demasiado cerca del modelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-me alegro que hayas aceptado.-el peliazul modelo caminaba a la par del ciborg. Contemplando el perfil del menor con leve fascinación, las encuestas de popularidad decían no era tan atractivo como el pero esa seriedad, sus gestos controlados y esa mirada llena de pasión cuando esta en una batalla sin dudas le daban un encanto muy seductor. Amai se incluía en esas opiniones.

-sabes que no estoy interesado-  
-pero estas aquí Genos-toma el hombro del ojidorado haciéndolo girar despacio quedando frente a frente. El ciborg le mira con intensidad sin cambiar la expresión neutra o eso hacia cuando escucha algo partirse y comienza a escanear el área con la mirada alejándose un poco del héroe clase A.  
-¿ocurre algo?-de forma discreta también empieza a observar alguna anomalía en el área al notar el cambio de postura del ciborg.  
-escuche algo romperse, sea lo que sea, fue con demasiada fuerza-analiza Genos sin relajar su guardia.  
-quizá... pero ya es tarde. Dejemos que otros héroes se encarguen-el modelo tomo del brazo gentilmente al menor y comenzó a guiarlo.

Mientras el dúo iba hacia su misterioso destino, Saitama estaba mordiéndose el labio con fuerza escondiéndose detrás de una pared destrozada. Estaba furioso con sweet mask, como se atrevía a tocar a su alumno.

Genos le mintió. Le mintió para tener una cita con el "cara de muñeca". No, no podia ser, su rubio no es asi. Sus pupilas se contraian al recordad la confianza que tuvo "Sweet mask" en tocarle. ¿Quién demonios se creía? Pero lo mas importante, Estaba en completo desacuerdo que Genos se enamorara de otra persona, el debía y será el único que le estuviese en sus pensamientos, nadie mas.

Se relajo lo mas rápido que pudo, aun era pronto para asegurar, después de todo, su Genos juro estar a su lado sobre todas las cosas. Tranquilizándose levemente por ese pensamiento vuelve a seguir a su alumno y el "modelo".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-es aquí-indico Sweet mientras señalaba con la mirada un edificio parcialmente elegante y brillante. Había detalles de estilo barroco con dorado, blanco, rojo entre otras cosas. Sin hacer ningún comentario, entran. Rápidamente una chica de cabello negro y corto aborda respetuosamente al ídolo viéndole aliviada

-señor Sweet, bienvenido-hablo suave y levemente sonrojada.  
-gracias. aquí esta el ultimo que faltaba de los Héroes "S". Sera mejor que comencemos.-ordena sonriéndole y dirige su sonrisa a Genos completamente complacido por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-señor Genos, acompáñeme-otra chica se acerca al indiferente rubio. Estaba cohibida por la mirada intensa que le daba Genos. El ciborg relajo su postura y sigue a la asistente, después de todo, ella solo hacían su trabajo. Ella lo guio hacia un gran salón con varias cámaras y otros artefactos de iluminación, varias chicas y chicos corrían apurados pero perfectamente sincronizados en sus tareas. Pasaron entre unas cajas y llegaron a una pequeña habitación con varios tipos de vestuarios y otros elementos como luces, maquillaje, zapatos y mas cajas con items de escenario.

-le esperamos en 10 minutos, siéntase libre de elegir lo que guste-  
-gracias-la chica se sonroja por la forma amable y fría de hablar del ciborg mientras cierra la puerta tras ella. Genos empieza a ver entre las prendas algo que le haga "lucir" mientras recordaba porque estaba en ese estudio de fotografía.  
Ya lo recordo, la asociación de héroes le pareció buena idea sacar un calendario de los 12 héroes mas populares sin importar rango o clase para apoyar a la beneficencia con la mayor parte de las ganancias. Sabia que Tatsumaki y Mumen ya habían sacado sus fotos, el "chico emperador" entraba en ese rankin y para su "suerte" el ocupaba el quinto lugar. Se habían insistido de mil formas para que aceptara pero el estaba renuente a aceptar, no le gustaban ese tipo de atenciones, incluso usaron a la niñita (su mas ferviente admiradora) que había salvado del rey del mar profundo se lo pidió con grandes ojos de cachorro, eso y amenazaron en bajarle de ranking a su maestro (que ni vela en el entierro) Era un golpe bajo, ¿como se atrevían a amenazarlo con su persona mas valiosa?

Suspiro levemente fastidiado, entre mas pronto terminara esta "misión" mas pronto regresaría a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amai por su parte esta a ansioso por iniciar su plan. Habia propuesto proyecto del calendario para pasar tiempo con el novato estrella. Su plan era simple como efectivo con la excusa de ganar popularidad y el cariño de la gente un acto de caridad nunca esta de mas, el resto de las piezas se moverían solas, uso un sinnúmero de estrategias para convencer al rubio hasta que dio con una debilidad que le molestaba: Saitama.

No le molestaba que el ciborg fuese su alumno, no le interesaba, lo que hacia detestar al calvo era que recibía la total admiración y devoción de Genos y este parecia no impórtale.

Bueno, si el "calvo con capa" no le interesa, el tomaria _ese_ lugar.

Volteo a ver hacia la puerta de los vestidores, su pequeño plan era simple. el rubio es un Ciborg muy centrado, no se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente por cosas banales como la fama, siempre y cuando no involucraba al calvo héroe clase B. En esta ocasión, seria el modelaje su talon de aquiles, sabia de primera mano lo feroz que era ese mundo y Hasta donde el sabe, el menor es inexperto en esta clase de cosas y como buen compañero que era le "ayudaría" a llevar a cabo su tarea.

Ansiaba tocar ese cuerpo metálico perfectamente estructurado. En ingeniera era una belleza matemática y en poesía pasaba a lo irracional.

Excusas tenia mil para acercarse, tocar al rubio como medio de seducción y hacerle ver que a su lado podía ser mas.

-ya estoy listo-el peliazul sale de sus pensamientos, si creía que antes lucia heroico con su porte, ahora lucia tan atractivo que parecía sacado de las mas profundas e intensas irrealidades de su mente.  
Lucia unas botas largas negras estilo militar negras con un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y rasgado de un azul tan oscuro que parecía negro. Una camisera blanco perla justada a su cuerpo haciendo notar algo peculiar en su torax y abdomen, se había arreglado el cabello para que luciera descuidadamente sensual. Muchas chicas y chicos se detuvieron para mirarlo con deseo y lujuria.

-¿que tengo que hacer?-Amai juraba que hasta su voz se oía mas sensual. Se mordió los labios conteniéndose por poco y se acerco a el lo mas relajado que su rostro podia mostrar. Maldecía al rubio menor por hacerle perder el control.

-debes pararte(lo guía a un fondo verde con varias lámparas y mamparas de iluminación) aquí y darnos tu mejor pose-hace una señal para la camarógrafa la cual estaba flasheada por la impresión y le costo concentrarse en lo que debía.  
-este... tomaremos varias fotos para tener mas opciones para seleccionar-hablo con torpeza y un enorme sonrojo en la cara. Genos levanto las cejas con sorpresa, no esperaba eso.  
-puedo ayudarte con eso Genos-logro salir de su propio mundo el peliazul modelo, realmente le estaba costando contenerse.

-no es necesario-el modelo se quedo quieto al oírle, ¿a que se refería con...?  
= _oh por dios_ =exclamo en su mente al ver que el ciborg desabrochaba su pantalón sin bajarlo, abrió levemente las piernas y puso sus manos en las caderas bajo el rostro y la mirada levemente hacia arriba, hizo que sus ojos brillaran y una parte de su flequillo le cubriera el rostro, lucia natural y relajado pero también percibían la sensación de poder en el.

 _=estúpido y sensual Genos=_ Amai estaba shockeado aunque su mirada no se notaba mucho. Apenas y la camarógrafa logro concentrarse y tomar fotografías a diferentes ángulos y grados de iluminación.

-aah... aaah cambia de pose por favor-tartamudeo la pobre chica al borde del colapso. No era la unica, si no fueran profesionales el resto del staff ya estarían sobre el rubio posiblemente violándolo.

Genos se pone de lado y sostiene su rostro con la mano izquierda, sus cabellos se enredaron entre sus dedos de forma descuidada, con la otra apunta con su cañón a una dirección inespecífica, su mirada era intensa, una sensación de asfixia por la impresión se percibía cuando te mira pero también te sentía a salvo. Una pose heroica melancólica en pocas palabras.

La profesional en fotografía estaba al borde del colapso mientras se agradecía por tener esa suerte de ver al héroe de esa forma. Mientras el staff y Sweet mask estaban comiéndose con la mirada a Genos, este ultimo solo tenia algo en mente.

 _=esto esta demorando demasiado,_ (miro con discrecion el reloj colgado en la pared) _es tarde, tengo que acabar rapido o no alcanzare las ofertas de rebaja y el maestro se molestara=_ cambia de postura, sentándose en el piso, extiende una pierna y la otra la mantiene doblada haciendo colgar descuidadamente su brazo, le frustraba hacer esa clase de cosas sin sentido para el. Escucho a la camarógrafa retener aire y noto que sus signos vitales habían subido mas, cuando hacia eso, significaba que le gustaba lo que veia, por lo tanto, terminara mas rápido de sacarle fotos y el se marcharía. Se pone de pie y alcanza a oir que necesitaban una pose heroica pura, llena de pasión y gran fuerza.  
Genos se quedo pensando ¿que podia postura podía usar para lograr ese efecto? Un flash de recuerdo le llego, el dia que egoístamente le pidio a su maestro una batalla para probar sus actualizaciones y lograr hacer pelear con seriedad a su maestro.

 _=no pense que me mostraria en estas circustancias, pero_ (su mirada se torna apasionada) _lo que sea necesario para cumplir con la "mision"=_

-Señor Genos solo falta una foto para terminar, pero debe ser... ¡¿que esta haciendo?!-la profesional exclama con sorpresa y junto con ella otras personas jadean contemplando el espectáculo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta del departamento hace un leve eco de sonido al abrirse y cerrarse dejando entrar a su residente. Con pasos mecanicos deja sus compras en la cocina de forma descuidada, continuando su trayecto hasta la sala donde se deja caer recargandose sobre la pared. Al tocar piso empieza a jadear, las pupilas de sus ojos estaban dilatadas y su cuerpo empezo a dar leves espasmos de placer, sonrio excitado.

-Genos(jadea su nombre casi saboreandolo) lo volviste a hacer-Saitama disfrutaba de la adrenalina en su cuerpo pero lo disfrutaria mas si cierto rubio se encargara de el.  
Pasa por su memoria todo lo que habia visto, algunas imagenes certeras y otras trastornadas por su deseo.

 _Señor Genos solo falta una foto para terminar, pero debe ser... ¡¿que esta haciendo?!-la profesional exclama con sorpresa y junto con ella otras personas jadean contenplando las acciones del rubio._

 _Saitama habia permanecido escondido entre unas cajas para cuidar de su alumno de las posibles intensiones de Amai. Segun lo que escucho de unas chicas, la asociacion saco un proyecto de un calendario de los heroes mas populares. Se topo un leve dilema emocional: estaba contento de haberse equivocado, Su alumno jamas saldria a voluntad propia con el modelo y la otra una oleada de celos le abrumaba porque literalmente Genos se expondria tal como las chicas en pasarela.  
Todo se fue directamente al demonio cuando vio modelar y posar al rubio para la camara. Jamas lo habia visto tan hermoso y sensual._

 _Cuando creyo que el ojidorado no podia superarse a si mismo, ve que se arranca la camisa mostrando un abdomen perfecto y humano, estaba tan bien detallado que parecia irreral. El leve brillo aperlado de sudor mientraz se aplica calor en su cuerpo, quemando a la vez su ropa haciendolo ver que venia de una dura batalla, se desarreglo mas el cabello haciendo que varios mechones cayeran descuidados en su frente y ojos. Hace una pose activando su cañon y su rostro pasa de seriedad a una pasion desbordante por la emocion de la batalla.  
Saitama ve como la chica empieza a tomarle fotos de diferentes angulos, su alumno lucia tan bien, siempre hacia esa pose cuando dispara ¿porque no se habia percatado que podia ser arrebatadoramente sexy?  
-Genos- quiza hablo muy altos porque un chico volteo atras hacia donde estaba. Era mejor volver, no sabia cuanto tiempo mas iba a resistir._

Saitama sonreía extasiado mientras se daba alivio a si mismo imaginando que era su querido alumno. Jadeaba y sonreía con mania combinada con lujuria hasta donde su carente de emociones cara podia dar. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba, al perder muchas de sus emociones incluía (no sabia si desgraciadamente o no) el placer.  
Una de las ventajas de ser tan pobre emocionalmente, era que casi no te afectaba pero una vez que revasaba ese limite, golpeaban con fuerza.  
Gruño bajo al sentir que habia acabado y su fantasía se borraba con lentitud, era frustrante no cumplir esa fantasia suya, fruncio el ceño con decision. Ya espero mucho, Genos iba a ser su pareja antes de que terminara la semana y no aceptaria un "no" por respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Transcurrieron tres dias rapidamente y ya era sabado por la tarde, tanto Genos como Saitama estaban comodos en la sala de estar mientras el calvo veia la tele y el rubio hacia unas observaciones en la computadora. Todo estaba calmado hasta que un anuncio llamo la atencion de Saitama sobre el nuevo calendario de los 12 heroes mas queridos que proximamente se venderia al publico. Entonces el heroe clase B recuerda que se habia propuesto hacer que el menor fuera su pareja antes que terminara la semana y ese mismo dia se acababa el plazo, se maldijo a si mismo alterado. Vaya que era idiota, no habia hecho avanzes para formalizar una relacion mas profunda con el ciborg. Se queda pensando como abordaria al menor ese tema sin ser muy obvio.

 _=lo tengo=_ sin mostrarse muy interesado, se dirige al ciborg con voz monotona.  
-oi Genos, sabias de eso-señala la pantalla con mirada aburrida.  
-yo... si maestro-deja de escribir en el computador y enfoca su mirada hacia el mayor algo avergonzado. Saitama sonreia para si, lo tenia justo como lo queria.

-ah, ¿porque se les ocurrio algo asi?-  
-segun se que era para recabar fondos para la beneficiencia-respondio mas tranquilo, vio como Saitama se sento en el piso con mirada pensativa.  
-mmhm... ahora que recuerdo, no fuiste votado como uno de los mas populares-por el rabillo del ojo nota como se tensaba su alumno y bajaba la mirada levemente. Se levanta y va a la cocina por un refresco.

-yo... si maestro. De hecho, hace unos dias fui a la sesion de fotos. Perdoneme por haberle mentido-Genos estaba avergonzado de su comportamiento y se notaba en su mejillas. Saitama solo niega con la cabeza, no le habia mentido, solo no le dijo con exactitud que iba hacer y honestamente nunca le pregunto.  
-oi, no pasa nada, tenias tus razones.-se acerca despacio y se sienta su lado dandole una palmadita de consuelo, causando un efecto inmediato en el ciborg relajandolo.

-debe sentirse bien ser admirado por tantas personas... pero mas si una te importa realmente-  
-¡yo le admiro Maestro!-exclamo el ciborg entusiasmado ignorando la indirecta y provocando sin querer que se le saltara una venita de enojo al calvo.  
-no seas tonto, a eso no me refiero Genos. Dime ¿alguien te gusta?-un silencio sepulcral empezo a apoderarse del ambiente. El heroe "por pasatiempo" noto como se tenso nuevamente su pupilo y bajaba la mirada sonrojandose levemente.

-yo...-  
-¿dime de quien estas enamorado?-la sonrisa que brotaba de los labios de saitama era extraña, era amable pero tambien daba esa sansacion de inquietud si te quedabas mas tiempo viendole.  
-maestro... yo...-  
-Genos... ¿de quien estas enamorado?-el ciborg noto que la voz del maestro habia cambiado a una mas glacial. No habia modo que le dijera, ambos resultados no le favorecian.

-¿de mi, verdad?-  
-maestro...-  
-¿soy yo, cierto?-Saitama estaba mas ansioso, ya deseaba que el ciborg afirmara e iniciaran de forma oficial su nueva relacion.  
-¡n-no maestro! ¡nunca podria enamorarme de usted, lo admiro pero...! No es usted...-mala respuesta.

fue demasiado rapido para Genos. El mayor ya estaba arriba suyo con las pupilas contraidas y una sonrisa ligera en el rostro.  
-no esta bien Genos-  
-maestro...-el ciborg sintio miedo por primera vez por su vida al ver la mirada tan desquiciada y la voz tan dulce que le hablaba.

-no puedes enamorarte de nadie mas que yo-  
-ma... mae..str-el rubio trato de apartar las manos de Saitama de su cuello, le estaba haciendo daño y si continuaba asi lo mataria.  
-sabes Genos, seria mi mayor felicidad si te quedaras conmigo... si te matara... asi podrias quedarte conmigo-las pupilas se hacian mas finas conforme aumentaba la fuerza en sus manos en el fragil cuello del menor. Ya no podia hablar y lagrimas negras habian brotado en de sus ojos y cada vez perdia mas fuerza en sus manos para alejar al calvo.

-porque yo te amo mas que a nadie-sonrie de forma adorable mientras se oye un crujido humedo en la silenciosa habitacion.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-maestro, maestro-Saitama desperto de golpe y sentandose comenzando a respirar de forma agitada.  
-¡¿esta bien?!-Genos se acerco preocupado y se arrodilla a su lado y empezando su escaneo para ver como estan sus signos vitales o alguna anomalia. El heroe clase B apoyo su frente contra su mano mientras tomaba aire cada vez mas lento para relajarse, observo a su alrededor. Genos estaba bien y completo, Habia sido un sueño, todo fue un sueño.  
Emito un suspiro de alivio y se estiro perezoso mientras agradecia internamente que habia sido un sueño, no le servia de nada tener a Genos muerto si no iba a corresponder a sus gestos, preferia tenerle vivito.

-maestro-el rubio menor miraba con preocupacion. Segun sus observaciones, Cuando dormia, el maestro tiene una expresion relajada y tranquila. A los 10 minutos de sueño profundo, sus escaneres detectaron una alomania. Incluso vio como su tutor empezo a arañar el piso al punto de empezar a romperlo, asi que opto por despertarle.

-estoy bien-recuperando su neutra expresion se dirige a su protegido. Genos no muy convencido afirma y se pone de pie dispuesto a hacer la cena.  
-espera-Saitama toma la muñeca del menor haciendo que nuevamente se sentara junto a el.

-¿ocurre algo?-  
-quiero que seas mi pareja-  
-¿eh?-la expresion del ojidorado era un poema de incredulidad, sus sensores auditivos debian estar fallando o algo, últimamente la peliverde se ha puesto mas insoportable y se la ha pasado gritando. Sin que pudiera controlarlo, un muy marcado sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro y leves temblores aparecian.  
-maestro...-hablo durativo.  
-si escuchaste bien. Yo... me gustas Genos y quiero que seas mi pareja-afirmo el mayor mirandole a los ojos.  
-maestro... yo...-bajo la mirada avergonzado ignorante del efecto que causaba en el otro heroe, que sin querer relaciono ese gesto con el Genos de su sueño haciendo que sus pupilas se contraigan.

-¿de quien estas enamorado Genos?-la voz del mayor sonaba sospechosamente dulce.  
-yo... estoy enamorado de usted ma... Saitama-el oir su nombre por primera vez por la boca del rubio hizo que todo rastro de locura se esfumara y sonriera de forma dulce y feliz.  
-Genos...-este le toma el rostro y con mucho cariño le acaricia el rostro contemplando el sonrojado rostro del joven.  
-entonces, seremos pareja-al finalizar esto, le da un beso cargado de amor, sin demora es correspondido con timidez y poco a poco perdiendo el miedo volviendose mas intenso.  
se sentia agradable, calido y dulce con rastros de pasion, se separaron de mala gana por la falta de oxigeno y se miraron sonrientes.  
-vamos a festejarlo-  
-¡si sensei!-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa misma noche con la luna brillante todo estaba silencioso en el departamento de la ahora pareja de heroes que dormian en el mismo futon. No le vieron problema, ya dormian en el mismo departamento, cerca uno del otro.  
El rubio dormia abrazado por el mayor mientras tenian las piernas enlazadas entre ellos, de forma distraida Saitama acariciaba el cabello de Genos mientras sonreia cariñoso.

-me alegro que me hayas correspondido-susurro despacio. Lo abraza de forma protectora mientras pestañea despacio.  
-me hubiese costado tiempo librarme de toda aquella persona que sientas atraccion- sonriende forma misteriosa.

-despues de todo, eres _exclusivamente mio_ -

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Listo! Ojala les haya gustado, sufri al escribir esto porque mi cel y compu conspiraban en mi contra  
Nos vemos en otra ocasion


End file.
